Message systems, such as email systems or automated questionnaire systems, provide numerous useful features. Email systems, for example, allow one person to message one other person or to message multiple people simultaneously. In one example, multiple email clients are able to communicate with each other through multiple servers that have connectivity with the internet. A user that is operating one email client is able transmit a message to another user that is operating another email client. E-mail communication is useful in certain scenarios, such as when one user desires to provide another user with information, or when one user desires to receive information from another user. E-mail communication is also useful when one user desires to communicate with one other user, or when one user desires to communicate with multiple users. Email, however, may not be appropriate for other, more complex, forms of communication where aggregation of information is desired.
When information is to be aggregated, communication systems have been developed that automate survey administration. While survey applications assist with the acquisition of information, such applications have limitations. Most survey applications provide each user with multiple questions, collect user responses, and then provide reports in which the user responses are aggregated. Such applications, however, have significant manual components, as an administrator needs to create a survey and designate survey participants each time a survey is conducted.